fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonore E. Splenda
Summary Eleonore E. Splenda (or Elly for short) wasn’t much different from any girl you would find living in the day and age where this story takes place… However, one notorious trait of her life was the habit of reading books. Having grown in a rather sheltered manner, she wasn’t allowed to leave her house often during her childhood, which made the fantastical stories that she would read in her room – or the library of her house – from time to time her only actual friends. That, and the occasional spiders who made webs around the windows through which she would observe the streets from. Perhaps this is what led her to develop a rather detached view of others and the usual ways of the world. Finding the little she knew about life to be rather boring, the passing of the years only seemed to make this impression of hers intensify. …And not only that. Her own experiences in life led her to start questioning why she was born and, further still, for ways to escape reality in fantasies about extraordinary worlds and situations. She knew her existence was not any different from the one average people would conduct: Be born, grow up, search for money, marry, grow old and simply die, in a routine that seemed more and more devoid of meaning. Thus she trained herself to try and excel in some fields of academics in the future, as well as in the arts – but her own experience with how long it took to acquire a single skill led her to despise even her own limitations as a person, slowly growing to look down not only upon others but also to this reality that seemed so lacking of proper flavor. Her days grew grey, as nothing in life brought her joy. Just like anyone would, she won and she lost. Her losses were something she came to expect as the normal result, and her wins were never seen as too much of an achievement in her own eyes. Ultimately, she grew wishing she could be perfect and superior to others – but fully admitting to herself it was a dream she would never be capable enough to achieve. Disregarding herself as mediocre just like the world she was confined to, Eleonore kept living more out of fear of death than actual motivation. …Until that War happened. The city of Philadelphia, that she had come to call home for so long, was one of the many ravaged by the flames of strife that spread across the city for the duration of those “Three Hours” - the war’s namesake - that seemed to last an eternity. Several lives who were a part of it met the same end. With the reality she had come to find monotonous torn apart in the most brutal ways, she was close to suffering the same fate... Before she knew it. There was no time to escape, for devastation came in less of a time than it would take for a day to pass - the terror reached for her own home as, before she could try and evacuate for another area, a Rouge Spirit’s clutches reached for her. Cornered by what looked like a man, but didn’t seem to really be one, she was made to experience how much that boring reality she despised had protected her from the more cruel sides to the world – though the being would have easily been able to end her life, it took its time and revelled in using its powers to evoke sights and speak of atrocities it had committed to others – atrocities it would soon subject her to – that made the notion of everything she wanted the world to be break down inside her. Though indirectly, this “torture” caused a powerful impact on her psyche, which nearly made her fall like a doll devoid of life – a doll whose life was ripe to become the plaything of her captor, and meet her end. When she had nearly accepted the idea of death however, a savior she could not quite see behind her nearly broken will came to her rescue. Losing her senses just as the battle with that Rouge Spirit ensued, she eventually woke up to find herself in a bed, of a place more safe and removed from the warzones. Apparently she had remained in a coma after that experience, and by the time she woke up the conflict had come to its end. As for Elly… Something about her had changed. For the first time in her whole life, she actually felt alive. While the memories were fresh in her mind… In face of what she got in exchange for them, there was half of her that actually was thankful. Part of the reasons why Elly had grown sheltered was how weak her health used to be. It's not as much that she never wanted to try and make friends, as much as she could not try - nor would anyone approach her on their own when there were others out there with less problems, and more "better things" to offer. Though the experience took its toll on her mind, the meeting she had with the consequences of war left Elly with more than just bad memories. Now capable of the power called Magic, she worked on refining it to the best of her capabilities – which given her own mindset, she assumes is far less than what a true master should be capable of. Splenda used this very thought as a reason to try and push herself to learn further and gain power. A desire that is perhaps more pronounced on her personality than it is healthy for her: The want to stray further and further from the normalcy of other people - from humanity - is something deeply engraved into her mind. Taking the newfound powers of an Ether-Scarred as some sort of sign, she finally felt “superior” to others in the way she desired to be, and in no uncertain terms decided these powers were a gift like no other – and should be used to live her life to the fullest. To confront a stale fate and meet her true destiny. ...In truth, she had long been putting up this as no more than a front. The reason there ever was a part of her that could feel thankful for the horrible things she went through in that night was not gaining a sense of superiority with Magical Abilities. It was the thought that for the first time in her life, someone had taken a moment to look at her as anything more than a piece of the background in the black and white painting called life. The other reason, was that now with the capabilities of an Ether-Scarred, she was healed from her condition and finally free to try and leave the cage her life had been so far. By then, though, the consequences of the years and the trauma of that day had already settled many roots and thorns - deeply engraving both the fears and worries in her heart and soul. As the aftermath of the war urged most people to go West, Splenda came to the natural conclusion that this migration would be the best lead she could ever ask for to find more about these powers, their nature, as well as the nature of what had attacked… And just what saved her. …Having reached the age of 19, even she had the feeling that this journey would be where her story truly begins. Personality To be expanded over the course of the story. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Eleonore E. Splenda (Eleonore meaning "Shining Light", E. being Edea), Elly for short. Fenrir/Sköll (Took either to serve the purpose of her Title/Work Name - as a perpetual reminder of the two wolves analogy and the events of this day). Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Ether Scarred Date of Birth: '''May 29 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Philadelphia Likes: Reading, spiders (only the kinds that stay in their own webs and don't walk around), the fantasy genre, rainy weather. Has a taste for Lady Baltimore cake, lettuce salad, and fillet of flounder. Last but not least, likes coffee and maple syrup. Ahuatzi, in an "older brother I admire" kind of manner. Dislikes: Several things about the way reality and life are. To an extent, seems to keep some levels of self-hatred to herself. Also Jimmy. Does not dislike per se, and grew out of her confrontational words/sarcasm towards Marty, but now holds some deep''' level of actual '''disgust at him for looking at her soul/past without any manner of consent to win a discussion. Eye Color: Emerald Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading, playing the piano. Used to enjoy dreaming and making projects about things she "could or would one day accomplish", but it became less and less of a habit over time. Values: Initially, nothing in particular (to an extent, not even herself). After her meeting and talk with the "Old Wise Man" of the mountain, this is definitely on its way to changing. As of now, Elly realized that she has been growing to value the journey she's taking and those involved in it. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive and Active Previous Affiliation: Herself. Affiliation: The party... And Marty. Trivia: * Some things about Elly are inspired by Yui from Angel Beats. * Her full name is supposed to mean something around the lines of "Shining light that ponders with splendor". Eleonore herself is not aware of this and, if someone asked about it, her answer would simply be a snide remark towards herself: "Thanks to being my name, it now probably means the definition of something that's not worth anyone's while." Associated Songs: ' Virtuous Pope (Kakyoin's Theme - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) 【東方ボーカル】 「JOURNEY」 【FELT】【Subbed】 (Post End of the 2nd Session) Sweet Child O' Mine (Both the original by Guns N' Roses and the Gregorian version) All of Nothing (The Birthday Massacre) / Counterpane (Character Songs) R&R Junkie (Phantom Brave) (Main Theme) / Speed Queen (Soul Nomad) "Tomo Yo"/"Dear Comrade" (Disgaea) / Parlay (PotC 3) Butterfly Emerges from Chrysalis (KOF 2002 UM) / Cutting Edge Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ether Scarred have slightly higher senses than the average human, and can also see into the Ethereal Plane to a minor degree), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming she can heal them before she passes out.), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over her body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows her to access their current thoughts as they have them. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that her Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after her body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower her durability, which she shares with her physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Her mind is one in the same as her soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing her soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around her soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining her life, allowing her to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allows them to mostly fight off infection or poison), Thread Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water and Ice Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Air Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (with Ashes to Ashes) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Marty Robbins, who can pull his wagon at Mach speed, and Scarlet, who can generate an explosion wide enough to collapse a canyon) Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge bullets from firearms of the time. Comparable to a rouge spirit that dodged electricity) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Marty, who can accelerate his Wagon with such force) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High (Ether Scarred have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human) Range: Tens of meters with threads or electricity. Standard Equipment: Carefully customized upon its confection, Eleonore’s dress has several special filaments. Other than facilitating manipulation and allowing for precise control on attacking, it also helps defensively and isn’t that hard to fight in when her use of magic comes into play. She also carries a few small weapons, like several small darts (or needle-like) pointy and sharp objects attached to her dress, usually hidden between the folds and frills in the fabric. She also brings one or another extra spools of thread with her, just in case. Finally, Eleonore has a compass that, like any other of its kind, points North. Intelligence: Contrary to her own thoughts about herself, Eleonore very likely has an above average intellect, given how much of her life she spent doing nothing but reading and studying various things from her home. Though she is prone to try and escape from reality with something that can be seen as "delusions of grandeur" at times, inside she is actually much more harsh with herself - which leads Elly to always try her best to learn and access whatever situation she's in to the best of her thoughts and abilities. Her modus operandi in battle is to try and exploit possible flaws on the enemy's body and fighting by analyzing or otherwise predicting their moves. However, she falls short in knowledge of various other things, having no proper idea about the ways of magic and supernatural elements or how they really work. Ultimately, Elly can also "sabotage" herself depending on her thinking by assuming there's no point whatsoever to her making a particular effort. Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Trying to apply any strategy she can to compensate for the more dull sides to her ability is Elly’s way of fighting. With versatility and improvisation, her magic is not based around the weapons of humans, but the ways of the spiders she had observed in her childhood. Thread Manipulation (Adrasteia) – Elly’s main method of fighting. It involves manipulating fibers and other constructs (like filaments, cloth or hair strands) with her magic. Its purpose is to transform them into reinforced wires for several purposes – usually sharp, clean cutting. It has, however, other uses. Weave – Simply put, weaving can wrap around various threads into other shapes for different purposes. For example, spinning them around each other to make a bulky projectile (like an arrow). Or changing form to make a net and catch someone (or even herself if she is falling) and other such things. The threads may also expand or retract to propel her away from or towards a place. Adhesive – Instead of cutting, this makes threads glue into the things they touch as they make contact. Pendulum Dowsing – Something Elly enjoyed doing to pass time in the days of her childhood, for fun. With magic, by moving around a few threads in a certain pattern, it may help in acquiring info on the target through a “diagram”. ...Except this is literally nothing but her misinterpreting the usual soul reading/analyze for a unique ability. Electricity Manipulation (“Astraelectron”) – The second manipulation that Elly developed, incidentally based on how Lightning was another one of the things that would fascinate her from the times of her childhood. While she can project electricity from the hands, her usual method of using this is generating electricity that is conducted through the wires she attacks with, shocking foes with an extremely powerful current if they come close or make contact. Overvoltage Dell'Armonica - Manipulates electricity within others to shock them from the inside out. Needless to say, but it bypasses conventional durability. An ability thought of after the battle with the Chungus. Elly saw that it managed to interact with others with magic even without a proper medium or direct physical interaction, when it wanted to make its will be known. Meltdown Web – A manipulation Elly developed after considering how Electricity can heat or even melt things shocked *and* Billy’s ability to manipulate Fire. Surrounding or trapping the intended target with wires from all directions, she infuses them with electricity and magic to generate great amounts of heat by proxy (Works more or less the same way how even normal electricity passing through wires can melt metal). Melts intended targets surrounded by the wires if they fail to resist it. W-2 Wolves (Whit-wolves: Reflection) – Manipulates ice and water. Elly named it as such to make sure she wouldn’t forget that “Anger is a pair of wolves” as opposed to one. Just like water/ice and lightning. This ability may be used offensively with either water or ice, like cutting with a high pressure wave or freezing the intended targets. This may be used to create and maintain extremely low temperatures around a target area as well. Alternatively, it may be used to create ice crystals in the air that may redirect projectiles. Ashes to Ashes – Manipulates the air individually for air attacks, oxygen poisoning by changing the air or - in its more dark aspect - used alongside electricity and magic to cause targets to corrode, crumbling internally and externally from a phenomenon akin to oxidation, but with magical properties added. Thought of after the events revolving around herself, Hob’s power and Jill. “If we were not so different, may ashes stay ashes - and dust be returned to dust.” Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Thread Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Heat Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users